Short Stuff
by AndromedaAI
Summary: Still recovering from the death of her parents, her grandparents give her a box of robotic action figures - some she recognised from her childhood. Though, when they come to life, how will she stop them from ripping each other's heads off?
1. Warzone

**Hey, everyone. So here's my newest story! Um, so, just to let some of you know, this is **_**not**_** a rip-off and/or plagiarism of someone else's story. Yes, the Transformers-toys-coming-to-life thing has been done before, but not that often. The plot is my own, so no one can flame me for my own creativity.**

**On a happier note, I finished the chapter and it's here for you to enjoy. Have a nice day!**

* * *

**Short Stuff**

* * *

1 ~ **Warzone** ~ 1

"Your parents would be proud of you, dear," my grandmother told me as I dropped my duffel bag on the floor of my bedroom, near the foot of my twin bed. I turned to look at my grandmother and took in her short white hair and bright blue eyes. She was shorter than me by half of a foot, yet she was lean and fit. She and my grandfather had supported me ever since my parents had died in an automobile accident a little over a year ago. And I was glad they were here, with me.

When my parents had died, I had gotten angry. Both of my parents were gone—at the same time. Teens at my school would make fun of me. Taunt me. But I knew they did it because they probably had problems with their families. I tried to ignore them, which had been a struggle until I found a way to vent the anger that had been building up inside me. I got into sports—_violent_ sports. Sports that had gory pasts, like fencing, and archery. Every time I pressed the tip of the épeé, the sword used in fencing, I vented some of that anger. Every time the arrow pierced the target while I practiced my archery, I felt a little bit of that anger disappear.

The anger I felt would slowly build up during the times I wasn't participating in those sports, and I concealed it carefully. The reason I was so angry was because of how my parents had died—how their Ford Focus had crashed. Some drunk yahoo had crashed into them head-on; they never saw it coming.

I would do anything to feel my mother's tender loving kisses again, to feel my father's strong arms around me and to hear his deep voice once again. But that would never happen again. I would never feel them, see them, or hear them, again.

A sigh escaped my lips as I set my bow down on top of the duffel bag. I had just come back from an archery tournament and had gotten third place. "I guess…" I said slowly. "But it was only because there were four of us."

"But you managed to beat someone this time!" Grandma said enthusiastically. "You've never been able to do that before!"

I winced. "I…guess…" I said again, but this time slowly. I went and picked up the clothing I had laid out on my bed before we had left. I then went into the bathroom that sat across the hall from my room. When I had emerged three minutes later, I was no longer in sweaty clothing, but was now dressed in a clean pair of jeans, a light grey t-shirt, and a pair of white socks. I had left my hair up in its ponytail. Grandma excused herself and left me alone in my room. I threw myself onto my bed and rolled onto my back. I stared up at the blank ceiling. I could pick out the small thumbtack holes that dotted it, which belonged to the thumbtacks that used to hold up pictures of my parents. I had taken them down so I wouldn't be reminded constantly that Mom and Dad were no longer with me.

My cell phone beeped, announcing that I had a text. I grabbed my cell phone and turned it on to see that the text was from a cousin wishing that I was at Disneyland with him. I rolled my eyes and set the phone back on the side table, where it had been sitting before. I rolled back onto my back and stared up at the ceiling as I fought back the jealousy I was feeling towards my cousin. He got to go everywhere, while I was stuck at home.

I wasn't always a depressed person. I was happy and bubbly sometimes, but I had just turned seventeen, and it was my first birthday without my parents. So it made me depressed because I celebrated my seventeenth birthday with the only two family members that seemed to care about it left. And the fact that the present that my grandparents had promised they'd get me hadn't come in the mail yet (though, thankfully, that wasn't what was really bothering me).

When someone knocked on my door, I sat up as Grandma and Grandpa entered. I smiled at them, even though I knew it didn't reach my eyes, and looked curiously at the box Grandpa was carrying. Grandpa grinned at my curious look, and set the box down on my bed. I positioned myself so that I was sitting behind the box cross-legged and was looking at both of my grandparents as Grandma sat down on my desk chair and Grandpa sat down on the edge of my short dresser. They both faced me as I looked over the box.

It had to be at least three feet by three feet by three feet in size. It dwarfed my upper body. "Goodness! What is in here?" I asked as I folded open the flaps on the top.

Grandpa chuckled. "Look inside and see, Ashley. It's your birthday present," he said.

I looked inside before I reached in and pulled something out. I held it up and looked at it, my eyes blinking from behind my reading glasses. It was an action figure—but it looked more like a robot than a man. It wore yellow armor, had a light grey face, black legs, and a pair of blue eyes. I studied him closely. Something in the back of my head told me that I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. "I know this guy…"

Grandma nodded. "Yes, you knew him quite well," she said. "When you were little, there were reruns of a show called _The Transformers_. You used to watch it all the time. And when they stopped showing it, you cried your little heart out because you wouldn't be able to see the Autobots save the day anymore. Bumblebee was your favourite. You used to draw pictures of him with either your family or you playing with him. It was adorable." At the bottom of the box, under several more objects similar to the robot action figure in my hand, was a stack of comics. I pulled out the stack of comics, and looked at the comic on the top of the pile. The robot, Bumblebee, was on the cover of this one.

I quietly glanced at a few more before I set them off to the side and moved Bumblebee to my left hand as I reached in and took out another robot. I blinked and looked at him. He was big, had wings, and was blue with a gold face. I glanced at Bumblebee and back at the new robot. I noticed that they were wearing two different symbols. Bumblebee was wearing a red symbol and the winged robot was wearing a yellow symbol different from Bumblebee's red symbol, on both of his wings. I blinked at this as the image of a red symbol and a purple symbol like the yellow ones the blue robot had popped up in my memory.

Yeah, these were bringing up memories, most of them good. I looked up at my grandparents and smiled. "Thanks. I really like this."

* * *

Dinner was quiet. We didn't speak much. I stared at my plate, at the potatoes, cucumber, and ham, and thought about my parents. They loved this meal. It was one of their favourites. I ate slowly, eating the food in order to not starve myself with grief. As soon as we were all done, I excused myself from the table and cleaned up the dishes. By the time that all the dishes that could fit in the dishwasher were in the dishwasher, and I had washed the rest of the remaining dishes had been washed by hand, I felt the strange need to cry.

So I quickly finished and went up to my room, sat down at my desk, and rested my head down on the desktop. I shut my eyes tight as I felt the flow of tears reach my eyes unbidden. They flowed out from underneath my eyelids and splashed down on the desktop. I didn't want to cry, but I had to. Mom and Dad weren't here for the last important year of my life! Yes, I didn't need to go to school since I had performed summer school last summer and completed Grade 12, but it would still not be the same if I went to college or university and to have them _not_ call you every two seconds. The only family members that would call me would be my grandparents. And don't get me wrong, I love my grandparents, but hearing my parents would be nice. That would never happen, though.

I wrapped my arms around my head and did not move from my position. _People say my life sucks. Sometimes I think my life sucks as well. But is it really bad? A lot of kids don't have parents…so why am I taking it so hard? Why?_ I mused. Sometimes I couldn't even understand myself, which was sad.

With a sigh, I straightened and blinked the remaining tears out of my hazel eyes before brushing the thick brown bangs away from my now wet eyelashes. I looked up at all of the pictures I had hanging on the walls, and smiled at the one where I was stuck in the middle of a group-hug between Mom and Dad. That had been taken when we had gone on vacation down to Arizona. We had such a good time. I had gotten a cord-necklace with a pendant made of pure, _real_, turquoise. But I hadn't worn it since they died.

_It just reminds me too much of them. Every time I look at it now, I think of them_, I thought. _Though, they probably want me to wear it. Sorry, Mom, sorry, Dad._

I got up and went over to my bookshelf, where I picked up one of the comics I had gotten today, called "Spotlight: Soundwave". I sat back down and opened it, but before I could even read the first page, my vision was blurred by more tears. With a quiet cry of anguish, I shoved the comic away from me, and it slid down behind the desk. I instantly forgot about it as I burst into tears and my body shook with silent sobs. I didn't notice the silent tapping noise emanating from my left until someone shook my shoulder.

"Hey…hey, don't be sad," a voice said, reminding me of a certain yellow 'Bot that I had adored when I was younger. But I didn't have any family members that sounded like any actors…

I slowly looked up and was met by a figure, and my eyes widened. I hadn't watched the show for about eleven years or so, but that didn't mean I forgot _everything_ about my childhood life.

Standing in front of my face, looking worried and slightly unnerved, was the Generation 1 version of Bumblebee.

With a small squeal strangled in my throat, I sat up abruptly and stared at him wide-eyed. How was he there? I hadn't put him there. Was he alive? He had just said something to me. "Who…"

The Bumblebee toy chuckled. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but when I woke up, the very first thing I hear was…you _leaking_…"

I wiped the tears off of my face. "It's called crying. It's usual for a human," I explained, beginning to realize that this was too real to _not_ be real. I looked at him critically. "What did you mean by waking up? Where did you wake up?" Bumblebee gestured over to where I had placed the box before I had to go help my grandparent make dinner. I looked over at it, before I got to my feet and walked over to it. I opened the box and looked inside, but before I could see inside it, three tiny objects came flying out of the box. I screamed and took a step back in surprise.

The three objects stopped in front of my face and I blinked. I was suddenly staring at three Kreon mini-figures sporting pairs of wings that looked like they had been ripped off of jets and he been glued to their backs. The middle figure was white, blue, black, and red, and sported a pair of red eyes. He chuckled evilly and rubbed his small hands together before he zoomed overhead. The Kreon that had been to the first Kreon's left just grinned evilly and followed the first one. I didn't miss how he was purple and black and sported a pair of yellow eyes. I looked at the last one, who was navy blue in colour and had red eyes, and watched as he rolled his eyes and shrugged before he raced to catch up. I turned to follow their trajectory, and gasped when I saw the blue Kreon land near Bumblebee so that he could join in the pretty much useless fight. They stood around Bumblebee's feet and attempted to attack him, but it seemed like something was wrong with their weapons.

With a sigh, I scooped up the three and trapped them in my side table drawer. I turned around, but was met by the flying robot I had picked up out of the box when I had first got it, but this time, he crashed into my face. I squealed, and took a step back, but found that someone had wrapped yarn tightly around my ankles, tying them together. I toppled over backwards with the gold-faced robot attempting to take my nose off with his sword, but failing because the thing was only made of plastic.

"Mirage, help her!" I heard Bumblebee cry before I watched him jump off the desk out of the corner of my eye.

Out of nowhere, a mostly blue and white robot materialized out of nowhere and tackled the robot off of my face. After the flight-capable robot was off of my face, I sat up with a gasp. I looked back over at the box in time to see a toy with blue and red paint flames on red and blue paint. It glanced at me and jumped out of the box just as the _Transformers: Prime_ Cyberverse Megatron I had seen when I had been rummaging through the box jumped out after him.

I got to my feet and retreated to my bed as the 10.5 centimeter tall toy went up against the flame decaled one that was at least two times taller than him. I rolled my eyes as the smaller toy began to spout insults and threats at the bigger toy. I pulled my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them as I watched more toys come out of the box and heard the three I had put into my side table drawer. I could hear them shouting at me, and I was sure at least one of them was peeking out of the keyhole.

"Hey, femme! Let us out of here!" a loud, high-pitched, scratchy voice yelled from within the drawer. I recognised the voice from the show, but I couldn't remember the character's name.

The blue and white toy that had saved me earlier climbed up onto my bed and stood with his back to me as another toy, this one completely red with silver legs and midsection, and red on black eyes, climbed up onto the bed and charged at the toy in front me. A mini battle erupted in front of me. And what was this battle about actually. They were _not_ going to take over my bedroom. With an irritated sigh, I grabbed Mirage in one hand and the red toy in the other. I held them up to my face and turned them in order to have them looking at me.

"Alright," I said crossly. "I want you to stop fighting or someone's going to lose a body part." I glared at the red toy. "In this instance you'd be the one to lose something, since you started the fight with Mirage. So start talking!"

At the mention of me ripping off a limb, a look of horror crossed his face. "No! Don't ruin my finish!"

"Then talk!" I ordered. "Start with your name."

The little red man took a deep breath. "Designation: Knock Out. I don't know what's going on. One nanoklik we're on Cybertron, the next we're here."

"Why are you fighting?" I hissed as my eyes narrowed. I put Mirage down and reached for Knock Out's left leg.

Knock Out squirmed as he saw my fingers wrap around his leg. "Okay! Okay! We're in a war, you see. Decepticons versus Autobots. Is that all you need?!"

I let him wait in a tense silence for a few seconds before I nodded and let go of his leg. I set him down on the floor by the foot of my bed. After I let go of him, I sat back and crossed my legs. Mirage glanced up at me before he watched the battle continue.

After watching a few of the "Decepticons" try to knock my bookcase down, I realized I had had enough. I vacated the bedroom and quickly rushed up to the attic, where I grabbed one of Grandma's many collector bird cages and rushed back downstairs. Back in my room, the battle still raged, though, since none of the weapons worked, it was mainly fist fighting. I opened the cage-door before I randomly went along and began to pick up the Decepticons, starting with the bigger ones, and then going down to the smaller ones. I left the three Kreons in my side table drawer.

Once I was done, I hung the cage from the ceiling so that none of the more…trigger-happy Autobots could get any ideas.

After I made sure none of them could wiggle out of the cage, I turned towards the remaining toys. "Alright," I said, putting my hands on my hips. "How the heck did you…_toys_…come to life…and…and…" I sighed and sat down on my bed. I glanced up at the cage and saw the blue winged mech with the gold face looking at me. I pointed at him. "And _why_ did _you_ attack my _face_?"


	2. Of Robo-Nazis and Cookies

**By the title of this chapter, you might be wondering "Is Blitzwing going to be in here?" If you did, here's an Energon cookie for you! If you didn't, here's a picture of one. Yeah, Blitzwing demanded that he be written into this chapter. Mini-Blitzwing literally stood on my shoulder with his Hothead face, going, "Vrite me into zhat chapter now, fleshling, or I'll reduce jou now into a flat pancake!" Yeah…**

**Thanks **_SJSGirl, IBrokeThe4thWall, Naughtia, Kaitlyn Thorne, _**and**_ VioletDawn00_** for reviewing! It gives me such moral support!**

* * *

2 ~ **Of Robo-Nazis and Cookies **~ 2

I got an explanation from the blue flight-capable robot with the gold coloured face, though; I was not pleased by it. He said he attacked me because he perceived me as a threat. I wanted to go up to him and wring his tiny neck, but I couldn't, because if I tried to open the cage, all the Decepticons would try to escape. I simply growled threateningly at him before someone touched my hand in order to gain my attention. I turned to see that it had been the red and blue flamed toy.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"What are you going to do to the Decepticons? Are you going to keep them locked up?" I could almost hear the silent 'forever'.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "I have no idea. It depends if they'll behave and not try to destroy my room again." I glanced at my side table drawer and saw the navy blue Kreon watching me through the keyhole. I rested my head in my hands with a groan. My mind was clogged with questions I knew I couldn't answer, and slowly I wondered how I was going to keep them all away from my grandparents. They would surely have a heart attack if they saw my toys walking around, _talking_. "I can't have my grandparents see you guys."

A silver coloured robot that was shorter than the one with flames painted on him scoffed and crossed his arms. "Don't trust the 'Cons on staying hidden. They'll never listen to you," he said.

I nodded towards the silver robot. A sigh escaped me as my eyes took in all of the Autobots that stood on the floor of my bedroom. With a deep breath, I said, "Before we go any further, I want to know your names."

And so I was introduced to the Autobots. The robot with the flames was Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots; the silver robot was Sideswipe, and he had a twin, who was standing beside him. His name was Sunstreaker, and it matched the brightness of his paint. There was a white robot with green and red accents, two fin-like-things that stuck out the sides of his head, and a face mask that covered his mouth, who was named Wheeljack. He was an inventor of some sort. I hoped I would be able to keep him away from the appliances downstairs. There was a shorter silver one with a blue visor/sunglasses-thing over his eyes who was named Jazz. There was a bulky black mech with a cannon attached to each forearm who went by the name Ironhide. There was a white and blue mech that went by the name Smokescreen, and there was the medic, Ratchet, who was white with orange accents. Last but not least, there was another Kreon, but this one was white with black door-like wings ("Police" was written across the bottom of the both of them) and a red chevron on his forehead. His name was Prowl.

Out of the corner of my eye, though, I noticed what appeared to be a female Autobot poke her head out from within my closet and look at me.

I was introduced awkwardly to the Decepticons as well, but some of them didn't even look at me.

After all that was done, I tried to think of a way to keep these guys hidden from my family members. A lot of things might happen to them if they were seen. They could be sent to the pound, the government might find out about them, they might be dissected, destroyed, locked up… For a second, my head felt like it was going to spin out of control. I might have broken down if it wasn't for the small hand that I felt touch my index finger. I looked down and saw Bumblebee looking up at me.

"Why don't we start by building a base?" Optimus suggested.

I nodded before I got to my feet. "Under the bed will do. Grandpa and Grandma don't look under my bed, so you should be fine." So after making sure there was nothing under my bed, I helped the Autobots begin to build their base. I set up a Barbie couch and a wooden doll coffee table for them. I placed an old dry eraser under there for the shorter bots to use as a desk, and bigger box for the taller bots to use. After that was done, I wiggled out from under my bed and took the cage the Decepticons were in down. I stuffed it into the closet, where they couldn't be seen.

After that was done, I straightened and left the room. I crept downstairs where I said goodnight to my grandparents before retiring. I went back up to my bedroom, grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, and then went to the bathroom. After using it and getting dressed into my pajamas, I went back to my bedroom. I got down on my hands and knees in order to see how my new little…uh…guests were doing. Under the bed was dark, so everything was illuminated by their eyes, which glowed. "Hey, guys, don't you think you need some lights under here for during the night?" I asked.

"Nah," came a voice from one of the pairs of eyes I could now see that were staring at me. I recognised the voice as being Jazz's. It was hard to mistake his voice because of the prominent gangster accent his voice always carried. "We can see pe'fectly fine, thank ya. We 'ave 'night vision'."

I sighed. "That's good to know," I said before I straightened and got to my feet. "I'm going to sleep now, guys. See you in the morning." I climbed into bed and got under the covers. I closed my eyes, and in a few seconds, I had drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find three little toy robots jumping on my bed. For a second I was reminded of the preschool song "Five Little Monkeys Jumping On the Bed". With a few blinks, I realized the little intruders were Smokescreen, Sideswipe, and Jazz. I watched them continue to jump up and down even as Jazz realized that I was awake. He continued to jump up and down and grinned at me in a way that told me that he had considered if I would have allowed them to jump on the bed, but couldn't resist the temptation.

"G'mornin', Ash!" Jazz greeted before he back-flipped and landed on my knee.

"Hey, Jazz," I said quietly as I watched Sideswipe and Smokescreen continue to jump up and down on the bed until they noticed me and stopped. I was curious as to _how_ Sideswipe had been jumping on my bed, since his feet were wheels.

I was still a little dazed at the fact that the whole box of robotic action figures that my grandparents had given me for my birthday were alive. Half of the action figures were trapped in the closet because they were bad guys and needed to be taught to follow my commands, and the other half was hiding out under my bed—minus the three that were on my bed. From time to time, some of the Decepticons in my closet would yell at me and curse at me in their native language, but I ignored them.

I threw my covers off of me and conveniently buried the bots on my bed under them. I stood up and quickly began to gather a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and other clothing that I was going to wear before I left the room with a quick "I'll be right back" and went down to the bathroom, where I had a shower. I emerged from the bathroom with my hair damp but still put up in a high ponytail. I got down on my hands and knees and glanced over at the Autobots standing at the box-desk. There was a small piece of paper was laid down on the makeshift desk and I realized they had mapped out my bedroom.

"Hey, guys, I'm back," I announced softly. I noticed that Jazz, Sideswipe, and Smokescreen had long since unburied themselves from my comforter and now were standing within the base as well. I motioned towards the small map they created. "What's that?"

Optimus looked up at me and smiled slightly. "It is a map of your quarters. It consists of a base and a neutral zone near the doorway. We want to be able to pinpoint the Decepticons' location at all times, even when they're not in the room," he explained.

"Let me guess," I sighed. "You want to know what the rest of my home looks like as well, then."

Optimus nodded as Prowl answered my question verbally. "Indeed. We'll be sending Mirage and Jazz to map out the other rooms and quarters," he said.

My eyebrows furrowed. "You don't need to do that," I said. "I think I saw the blueprints for this house in the misc. drawer down in the kitchen. My grandparents built this home, themselves, so they didn't want to get rid of it. I'll go get it and photocopy it when they're not looking." I went to get up, but then I paused. "Why do you need the layout of my grandparents' house when all of the Decepticons are locked up?"

"They might have the chance to escape," Optimus said.

"The blueprints will be excellent," Prowl said with a small smile.

I nodded and got to my feet, careful to not bump my head on the underside of my bed. When I was on my feet, I stretched before I wandered out of my room and down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, and found myself wandering into the kitchen, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that Grandma and Grandpa were not there. They were probably out on the porch, enjoying some tea. So, without a second thought, I rushed over to the misc. drawer and opened it.

My hands were in there instantly, pushing and lifting things out of the way until I came upon the blueprints. I grinned. My memory hadn't failed me. I didn't know what I'd done if I had to ask my grandparents if they knew where their decades old set of blueprints were…

Quickly, I took the blueprints mapping out the basement, the ground floor, the second floor (where my room was), and the attic, and went to the printer/photocopier/fax machine. I opened up the photocopier part of the machine and laid down the blueprint for the basement. I then placed the lid of the part down and pressed the "Start Photocopy" button. As I heard the scanner bar go back and forth, I grinned as I remembered that I was one of the only people who knew how to work this machine—the other was Grandma.

When that was done and the copy had been printed out, I replaced the blueprint in the machine with the one of the ground floor.

As I continued to copy the blueprints, the hairs on the back of my neck rose and tingled slightly. But I calmly continued until I was finished before I gathered up the blueprints and the copies and put the originals back in the drawer. Then I turned around to face the person who was watching me.

Imagine my shock when I saw another living toy watching me from where he stood on the top of the fridge…

I stared at the robotic man, taking in the two purple wings that pointed downwards from where they were mounted on his back. I blinked a couple times as I took in his red eyes, his left one seeming to have a monocle over it. Cautiously, I began to walk slowly over to the fridge, and when I was standing in front of it, I craned my neck to look up at him. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Ze designation is Blitzving. I am a Decepticon," he replied with a thick German accent riding his words. "I should ask ze same of jou." He crossed his arms.

The German accent fit his appearance. His armor was designed in such a way that it looked like he had just walked out of a World War II documentary. "The name's Ashley…and I'm a human." I didn't know if it was wise to tell him to location of his buddies…

His face, which was long and blue, suddenly was swapped out, with an electronic whirr, for a black face with jack-o-lantern like features on it. "Ooo! A human!" he said in a way I didn't expect to come from him. I watched as he clapped his hands together and hopped up and down in a way a little kid did when they were excited. "Is zhat vhy jou're so tall? Are all humans taller zhan Cybertronians?"

_When he says "Cybertronians"…is that a species? Are the Autobots and the Decepticons part of that species?_ I wondered.

His face suddenly swapped out again, but this time it was red, with a visor like Jazz's, but red. And it had a more prominent chin. "Or are jou just an irregular sized human?" he sounded angry,_ mean_, with this face. He also sounded like he wanted to belittle me with that statement, but I ignored him. Instead of retaliating like he expected me to, I reached up and grabbed him before bring him down to more my level. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm a normal sized human, _Hothead_," I said calmly, addressing this personality with a name I came up with,

His face swapped again, but this time it changed back into the blue face. "Ignore zhem," he stated calmly from where he hung in my hand. "Zhough, I have some questions…"

I cocked an eyebrow. "Okay…" I said slowly. "Ask away."

"Have jou happened across a mech named Megatron?" With that, he calmly squirmed out of my hand, climbed up my arm, and stood on my right shoulder.

How he was comfortable enough to do that shocked me. "Uh…Megatron…?" I paused to think and remember which toy was Megatron. "Um…he's locked up…" When Optimus told me of Megatron and what he had done, I had been glad that I had shoved him into the cage with his troops.

The Icy Blitzwing persona looked at me with minor surprise before he suddenly swapped to the slightly childish/nutcase persona. "Yippee! Zhen zhere's no risk of being pummeled by him!"

I looked at him disbelievingly at him out of the corner of my eye. "He hurts his troops? How come he still has an army, then?" I asked.

The Icy person took over once again. "Megatron beats his soldiers into submission. He zhreatens to kill zhem if zhey try to defect. All zhree of my personalities are terrified of him." I turned my head to look at him with mild surprise. This guy had three personalities and all three of them were terrified of the leader of the Decepticons. Like, how could someone do that? At least one of the personalities should have been resistant.

"Well, I'd like to currently call myself 'neutral' at the moment. I'm still kinda trying to get used to having living toys in my room. I'm nether on the Autobots' side or the Decepticons' side—though I find myself leaning towards the Autobots' side…since I liked the Autobots when I was little," I explained. I saw the question in his little red, visible, eye, but I shushed it as I continued. "I'll explain it later. So, I'm just putting it out there that I'm neutral. You can come to me if you need protection from Megatron."

"Vhy vould I go to jou for help?" Hothead demanded.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "'Cause I would be able to save you from a certain death," I said and left it at that as I turned and went upstairs, realizing that I had been downstairs longer that I probably should have been.

I made sure I was still holding the copied blueprints as I made my way up to my bedroom. Blitzwing rode on my shoulder but then jumped off of my shoulder as soon as I entered my bedroom. I watched as he hovered up onto the top shelf of my bookshelf before settling down behind some books. My guess was that he was going to hide out up there since Megatron was locked up. He was probably going to observe the Autobots from there and then go back to the Decepticons as soon as I let them free.

If I ever deemed them ready to be let out of the cage.

I would have to teach them some manners.

* * *

"We have a problem," Optimus told me later as I sat at my desk, writing casually on my laptop. One of my hobbies was to write. I looked down at him and noticed that he had climbed onto my desk and was sitting next to my blue Asus.

"What kind of problem?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Optimus blinked. "Ratchet just gave us our bi-megacycle checkup, and realized that we are all running low on the energy that sustains us—Energon. We need to find an alternate source of fuel," he replied.

A sigh escaped out through my nose. I stopped my writing long enough to allow myself to think about how to solve this problem. Optimus was basically saying that the toys needed something to eat. What could I feed them? They're made of plastic. Anything they would eat might damage them. But maybe if I fed them something soft…like one of my grandmother's homemade chocolate chip cookies… I blinked in surprise of my sudden revelation and got up from my desk. I looked down at Optimus. "I think I have an idea," I said before I left my room and drifted downstairs for a mission for the second time today.

I prayed that my grandparents wouldn't be in the kitchen when I walked in there. Grandma's cookies were contained in the porcelain cookie jar sitting across the room from the only entrance and exit into the kitchen. When I reached the door to the kitchen, I stopped and listened to see if anyone was in the kitchen. When I didn't hear any movement, I walked into the kitchen, not daring to breathe as I tiptoed across to the cookie jar. I was on high alert as I took the lid off of the jar and reached in before taking out four cookies. I quickly closed the lid and turned to leave the kitchen as I stuffed the cookies in my light sweater pocket, but then froze when my eyes landed on my grandfather.

He hadn't been focused on me, but as soon as I turned to look at him, he looked at me. I smiled at him good-naturedly even though I began to panic inside. Did he see me take the cookies? Did he know that they were in my pocket? I watched as he smiled back at me and then moved around me. I let out a silent sight of relief before I rushed back up to my room. But as I came to my door, I stopped. That raid of the cookie jar was easy. I knew that it was going to get a lot harder as time progressed and my grandparents became suspicious.

I entered my room and smiled when I saw that all the bots were under the bed. Quietly, I split the cookie that I had snatched for myself and set half of it up on Blitzwing's shelf as I whispered softly, "Eat it slowly, I don't know when I can snag another cookie…" I then walked over and knelt down next to my bed. When they all turned to look at me, I noticed that their eyes seemed to be a bit dimmer. "I brought you something to 'refuel' with." I set a cookie out on the box-desk. "Take a look at it, Ratchet. Is it edible?" I watched as the Autobot medic walked over and scanned it.

He rubbed his chin, showing that he was deep in thought. "It's comprised of two types of glucose, sodium, and some other ingredients I am not familiar with. It should provide us with the energy we need," Ratchet said with a nod.

I grinned and stood up as they began to divide the cookie up amongst themselves evenly. I began to eat my cookie as I walked over to my closet and opened it slightly. I carefully slid a cookie between the bars and handed it to the Decepticons. "Eat up," I told them. "And share…" I gave them a look before I closed the door.

I then turned my back and leaned against the door. If I had to sneak about like this all the time…how was I going to handle this?


	3. Decepticons Unleashed

**Sorry for taking so long to get this up. My parents can be such pains in the aft, ya know? I'm not giving up on this story. My parents tend to make me drop off the face of the planet sometimes…**

**I remember the first time I picked up a real bow and arrow. It was at camp. The counselors pretended we were elves (from **_**The Lord of the Rings**_**) and that Gandalf was having us practice on real orcs. But the orcs couldn't see us because Gandalf covered us with a thick wall of mist that allowed us to see the orcs, but kept the orcs from seeing us. Ah, good times.**

**Thanks **_SJSGirl, Fanfickisara, Kaitlyn Thorne, IBrokeTheForthWall, Naughtia, confused derpy, _**and**_ zrexheartz_** for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**confused derpy: This Blitzwing is from the Animated 'verse, that's why he has a German accent. :D Hoped that helped!**

* * *

3 ~ **Decepticons Unleashed **~ 3

I sat on the swing in the backyard and swung back and forth as I thought. How was I going to get the Decepticons to not tear the house apart when I let them out? Maybe I should allow only one out at a time, and dismantle the ones with wings. Yeah, that would work. But who first? The Kreons? They were still stuck in my side table drawer, and I was needing to retrieve stuff from that drawer. Maybe that was a useful first step. I sighed as I prepared to get up and return to my room.

But I was stopped by someone calling my name.

"Ashley!"

I looked up to see Optimus running through the grass. The grass was so long that it went up to his shoulders, so he had to do some kind of hopping-stride in order to make it through. When he reached my feet, he stopped and looked up at me. Something inside me told me that he wanted to be picked up, so reached down and gently picked him up. When I set him down on the swing beside me, he muttered a small "thank you". I studied him.

"So…what's up?" I asked.

Optimus looked up before he looked at me. "The sky?"

I giggled at his apparent innocence towards the question. "I didn't mean it that way, Optimus," I smiled. "I meant, what is on your mind?"

"Oh," he nodded in understanding. "Well, I came to speak to you because we would like to know if you have figured out what you're going to do with the Decepticons. They're becoming restless and quite loud. They might gain your grandcarriers' attention unintentionally."

"Hmm…" I narrowed my eyes and looked at a blade of grass absentmindedly. "Hey, you said Wheeljack's an inventor, right?"

When the Autobot leader nodded, I hummed again. "Maybe he could create a sound-proofing barrier? Or…I could just trap them under a thick, plastic tub…" I got up from the swing and allowed the toy to slide into the deep pockets of my jean jacket. I walked quickly back to the house, worrying about the risk of my grandparents hearing my little…um…prisoners.

As soon as my shoes were off, I rushed up to the second floor and darted into my room. After letting Optimus out of my pocket, I hung my jacket up, and quickly glanced up in Blitzwing's direction. I could tell he was holed up on that shelf somewhere, since I could see the tip of one of his wings poking up from behind one of the small boxes I had sitting on that shelf.

I turned around and watched as Smokescreen attempted to climb up onto my desk. Eventually, he figured out how to, and when he reached the desktop, he stood proudly for a few seconds before he went to explore what was on my cluttered desk. As I observed the toys, I thought about how I met them. I had only known them for a day, and I wondered why this burden had landed on my shoulders… Why me?

I got down on my hands and knees and peered under my bed. There had been this question that had been nagging me for the longest time: How did they come to life? I had a feeling that the 'Bot known as Wheeljack might have some answers.

My eyes scanned every inch of the open space under the bed. I quickly located the toy I was looking for, and saw that he was tinkering with my ancient iPod, which I had broken when I was ten after I had picked it up at a Deal or No Deal thrift shop. It hadn't been working great when I got it, so when it died, I hadn't been really that sad. Though, I wondered how the Autobot scientist got his little hands on it. "Hey, Wheeljack," I said.

Wheeljack looked at me and his fins lit up in a happy blue. "Oh, hello, Ashley!" he greeted. "What can I help you with?" I watched as he removed the screen from the iPod.

"Um…" I glanced away from him for a second before I returned my gaze to him. "You…never really answered my question as to why you came to life… How?"

The scientist shifted slightly and his fins glowed a pink colour. It looked like he was embarrassed. "I…was…experimenting with space-bridge technology when a portal opened up and sucked us through, but it did something to our bodies…" I watched as his fins winked with every word he spoke. The poor guy. "Because we're not tall anymore…we're tiny." He seemed sad, like he was blaming himself for everything he did. Well, it was sort of his fault, but he was working on something that could have helped the Autobots win the war.

What I remembered from the G1 TV show was not much, but I remembered a tiny bit about Wheeljack. He wasn't supposed to be disturbed by his scientific failures.

I reached under the bed and picked up the scientist. He let out a squeak of surprise and dropped my iPod. I giggled slightly as I turned him so that he was facing me before I pressed him into my shoulder in some kind of hug. "You were just trying to help," I soothed.

* * *

So the reason they were in my room was because Wheeljack was trying to pull the war more into the Autobot's favour. And when they had been sucked through the space-bridge, they had taken some Decepticons with them. I was confused by all this, but I was intrigued as well. I wondered if Wheeljack would be able to repeat what he had done with the tech that I possessed—though I wouldn't be too pleased if he used my laptop. I would have to grab a dead one from the recycling depot and see if he could fix it and use it.

I positioned myself in front of the target that I had set up in the backyard. Ironhide was standing on the foldable table that my quiver was resting on, while Mirage was content to stand on my shoulder, where he could experience my target practice from my point of view. The two had followed me out to where I practiced after I made Wheeljack feel better. I picked up my bow, and gripped it in my left hand before I picked up an arrow and slid it into place. I pulled the bowstring back, slowed my breathing, aimed, held my breath, aimed again, then let the string go. I launched the arrow, and I watched with satisfaction when it pierced the target on the ring that encircled the bulls-eye.

"Aim was a little off," Ironhide commented. "But if that had been a bullet, you could have either killed or severely wounded a 'Con."

"I'll take that as a complement," I grinned before I picked up another arrow.

I heard Mirage hum. "Your skill is satisfactory, but yet, you're not moving. How well would you defeat your foes if you were _moving_?" the sniper inquired.

My eyebrows rose. "Um…I don't know, actually."

"You told us about that tournament you went to before you met us on the way out here," Ironhide said, drawing my attention back to the black toy that stood by my gear. "You're self-taught. Maybe you need a trainer?"

I shrugged my right shoulder, the one Mirage wasn't on (so I wouldn't accidentally knock him off), in reply. "Who would teach me? There aren't any professional archers in town." My mind was still on Wheeljack. Even after comforting him, the little guy still looked upset. Maybe a trash laptop _would_ make him happy…

"We'll teach you," Ironhide said.

A sigh escaped me as I drew back my bow and fired the arrow at the target. This time, it was a bulls-eye, and I allowed myself to grin slightly. But then I continued to practice. I took what the two Autobots had said to thought and tried to shoot the target while running. That didn't go too well. The arrows ended up going wide and I ended up spearing a few of the trees that grew at the back of the back yard (where I had been practicing). It was a pain in the butt to get them out of the trees once I ran out of arrows.

"Your skill is fine, though it needs a tune-up," Ironhide commented as I placed all of my arrows back into my quiver. I slung the quiver over my shoulder and I picked up my bow from the table as Mirage positioned himself in a comfortable stance on my shoulder. I held out my hand and allowed Ironhide to scramble up onto my other shoulder before I trudged back into the house. I quickly made my way back up to my room where I dumped my gear in my closet, and lowered the blue and white sniper and the black Weapons Specialist down onto the floor.

I lowered myself down onto my stomach and army-crawled over to my bed. I looked under and saw that Wheeljack was fiddling with my iPod again, though he didn't look so down in the dumps. I grinned; glad to see him feeling better. "So…" I said, wishing to have a nice conversation with the inventor. "What're you going to do with that iPod?"

"This? Oh, maybe I could use it to help me construct another space-bridge! I have been…contemplating that recently."

"Really?" I asked softly. These…toys…were growing on me. I could consider them friends…the first friends I had for a while. If they went, I would be on my own once again. I let out a soft sigh as Wheeljack put the iPod off to the side and got to his feet. He took a few steps forward before he reached down and picked up an old SD card that had been hidden amongst the dust bunnies for a few years. "When do you think it'll be done?"

Wheeljack sighed. "Not for a while." His fins glowed a dark blue to show he was still a bit glum. "There isn't really anything here that I could use to start creating another space-bridge…"

"I know where to get some tech and wires. Though, are you up to going to a recycling depot and a hardware store with me?"

Wheeljack's fins glowed a bright blue. I grinned, knowing that he was getting excited. "Well, what're you waiting for? Let's go!" he exclaimed.

* * *

The trip was…interesting to say the least. I had to bike to the recycle depot and the hardware store after getting permission to go out from my grandparents. Then I had to make sure my phone had charge and that I kept it away from my technology-needy friend that rode in my messenger bag. I wasn't out for too long, though it felt like forever after I found a dead laptop at the depot and was standing within the hardware store.

I set the Autobot down on the shelf by some wires as I scanned the other side of the aisle for something. I needed a new string for my bow because I noticed it was beginning to wear and unravel. I looked through the rope they had until I came across the string I needed. I unraveled some from its spool before I cut it with the provided cutter. Behind me, I heard Wheeljack rummage through the smaller rolls of wires. I knew he was probably looking through the selection of green, blue, yellow, and red wires.

As I studied the bowstring I was going to purchase closely, I heard Wheeljack mutter a quiet "Eureka!" and turned around.

"Found what you needed, Wheeljack?" I asked.

The little robot emerged from behind the rolls of wires, and held up several different wires that he had already separated from their rolls. Mentally, I rolled my eyes. Even though the price for each wire was relatively light, when the prices were added together, it would weigh heavy on my bank account. I seriously needed to go get a job. "I have found the necessary wires that I need for the moment, Ashley. With the computer you managed to get me, I should be able to start building the space-bridge."

"That's great," I said as I took the wires from him and helped him back into my messenger bag. "You know, I won't be able to financially afford too much of this, alright? I don't have a job and my allowance won't be able to support your need for electrical and mechanical parts."

Wheeljack cheekily saluted me before he disappeared into my messenger bag. I closed the bag up before I made my way to the front of the store, and got in line. When it came my turn to buy the wires and my bowstring, I looked at the cashier calmly. The cashier quickly scanned the items and put them in a bag before I brought out my debit card and paid. After the transaction was completed, I took the bag and left the store.

Getting back on my bike, I slipped the bag containing the wires and my bowstring into my messenger bag before I began to pedal home. It was quiet, and the autumn sun shone down on me. I glanced over at the dark clouds that were gathering on the eastern horizon and briefly wondered when it would begin to snow.

After pedalling up several steep hills, I finally managed to reach my grandparents' house. I parked my bike in the backyard before I entered the house and went up to my room. As soon as I was in my room, I emptied my messenger bag of its contents. The dead laptop was set on my desk after I put my working laptop away (so a certain white, red, and green Autobot wouldn't get them mixed up), and I placed Wheeljack's wires next to it. Then I laid down on my bed, closing my eyes so I could think about what had just happened.

I had majorly suspected Wheeljack to run off while I had my back turned to him at the hardware store. Or that he was going to see something in the parking lot and jump from my bag. I had been preparing myself the whole time to drop everything and dive for him before someone would see him. But he had acted like a good bot the whole time. Something in me told me that that wasn't normal.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, so I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at the owner of the hand. I was surprised to see that it was Mirage. He hadn't really spoken to me other than when I was practicing my archery since they toys had come to life. I blinked a few times at him before I asked, "What is it, Mirage?"

"I was scouting the hallway when I overheard your grandcarriers speaking of a journey to another abode on a place called a 'ranch'. They're coming up the staircase now. I believe they wish to speak to you," he explained.

At that, I sat up abruptly. I could hear their footsteps coming down the hall now. My eyes widened, and I looked around the room to see that the Autobots were scattered around the room, and that most of them wouldn't be able to rush back under the bed. "Hide!" I hissed to them. The Autobots paused in what they were doing, and looked at me. But then I watched as they all found places to hide, since I knew that they could hear my grandparents' approaching footsteps, and that they knew I didn't want them to see them.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker dove into my laundry basket as Wheeljack pulled one of my discarded t-shirts over the dead laptop and wires before he hid himself in one of the desk drawers. Optimus, Smokescreen, Ironhide, and Prowl were close enough to my bed, so they ran under it as Jazz and Ratchet hid behind the curtains on my window. Mirage locked his joints and went rigid before he fell onto his back and pretended to be an action figure, while Bumblebee posed himself in a standing position where he stood on my side table.

They did all of this just in time, and I couldn't help but sigh silently in relief as my bedroom door opened and my grandparents walked into my room. "Hey, Grandma, Grandpa! What's up?" I greeted. I crossed my legs and smiled at them.

"Hello, dear," Grandma said as she sat down on the end of my bed and Grandfather sat down on my desk chair. "We're here to tell you that Grandpa and I will be going out to our ranch for about a week. We want to get it ready so we can stay there for the winter."

"Because when Christmas rolls around, we would like you to experience some of the traditional things that kids your age do not experience anymore," Grandpa added.

"Okay…" I said slowly. "That'd be cool." I blinked a few times. "So…when you're done at the ranch…you'll come back to get me?"

At their nods, I relaxed. "Great," I sighed.

* * *

Knock Out grunted as he picked at the lock of the cage he and the other Decepticons were stuffed into. He was feeling cramped, and every time one of the Decepticons that was touching him moved, they risked damaging his paint. He needed to get out, but his actions of picking the lock were carefully covered with a thin excuse of 'freeing his fellow Decepticons'. He was elbow-deep in the lock as he used his pinky digit to hold open one of the tumblers while he searched for the other tumbler. Once he would find it, the cage door would open and the Decepticons would be free.

A wicked smirk came across his faceplates when his thumb digit found the other tumbler. The cage door popped open with a satisfying _click_. With a small laugh, he pushed it open and stepped out.

Once the other Decepticons realized that the door was open, they rushed out and ended up knocking Knock Out to the side. He cried out when he rolled and crashed into something hidden within the large organic femme's closet.

Blitzwing, from up where he was relaxing behind a box on the top shelf of the bookshelf, was startled when Ashley's closet door swung open wildly. He watched with wide optics as Decepticons began to rush out of the closet and swarm around the room. He checked to see if he was seeing things, but when the total chaos didn't go away, he knew his processor wasn't making this up. As the Autobots rushed out from under the berth to counter-attack the Decepticons, he knew at least some of the femme's stuff was going to get broken. And he knew Ashley hated it when the Decepticons got rowdy and tried to break something. That's why she had locked them up in the first place.

He heard the leader of the Autobots call out to the Autobot known as Bumblebee before the little yellow Cybertronian transformed and drove out of the room. Blitzwing blinked again, before he leapt off of the bookshelf and followed the Autobot out of the room. Someone had to tell the organic that the Decepticons had escaped!

* * *

**So, yeah.**

**Here's a guy to help you know which type of toy each Autobot and Decepticon is, because Ashley isn't an avid fan of Transformers like she was when she was little. Here you go:**

**Autobots:**

**Optimus = Live-action movies, aka Bayverse  
****Prowl = Kreon  
****Jazz = Bayverse  
****Ratchet = Prime  
****Smokescreen = Prime  
****Sideswipe = Bayverse  
****Sunstreaker = G1  
****Wheeljack = G1  
****Ironhide = Bayverse  
****Mirage = G1  
****Bumblebee = G1**

**Decepticons:**

**Megatron = Cyberverse (Prime)  
****Starscream = Kreon  
****Thundercracker = Kreon  
****Skywarp = Kreon  
****Blitzwing = Animated  
****Knock Out = Prime  
****Dreadwing aka "Goldie-face" = Prime**

**Not all of the Decepticons have been introduced yet, since they have been locked up. But I think I introduced all of the Autobots…**

**Heh, heh, you can tell I like the character design from the movies, G1, Kreon, and Prime more than any of the other shows, eh? On to the next chapter!**


	4. A Verbal Blunder

**I had the same reaction as Ashley's when I saw Prime Starscream's pedes. But I was more like: "**_**Dude**_**…are those heels or what!"**

**Thanks**_ SJSGirl, Naughtia, ForgotMyName2Day, Kaitlyn Thorne, Autobot-Bre, IBrokeThe4thWall, Princess of Dreams (guest), XxShadowfangxX, _**and**_ Dejathoris_** for reviewing! You're the best!**

**ForgotMyName2Day: The reason why Mirage didn't use his cloaking device (the device that allows him to turn invisible, at least in my books) is because it doesn't work—yet. And Ashley didn't know this, so that's why she didn't tell him to turn invisible. They haven't been in their "new" bodies long enough.**

* * *

4 – **A** **Verbal Blunder** – 4

I smiled confidently as I waved goodbye to my grandparents from where I was standing on the front porch. Grandma and Grandpa waved from the front seats of their white Ford Explorer (an SUV that I thought was great for them), before Grandpa backed it out of the driveway and they drove off. I stood on the porch for a couple more seconds before I heard someone transform and felt him land on my shoulder. I looked down at him and was shocked to see that it was Blitzwing.

"Zhose crazy hooligans managed to escape the cage!" the Hotheaded face of the Decepticon informed me as he cross his arms.

His Random face then took over. "But now ve can have a party!" he cackled loudly.

I blinked a few times in confusion. "How did they do it?" I asked.

The Icy persona took over and he shrugged. "No clue," he said slowly.

With a sigh, I thought about how I was going to bring this under control. I wouldn't have to worry about any of them running into my grandparents, but they would probably hide or run out to attack me when I went to find them. "Well, let's stop them from destroying things. Goodness knows what will happen if they manage to knock over my bookshelf…" I turned to go back inside, but I stopped when I heard the roar of a tiny engine.

"You will not prevail, Decepticreep!" a familiar voice cried as Bumblebee's familiar vehicular form zoomed into view before he charged outside and transformed. My eyes widened when Bumblebee began to climb my leg. Blitzwing emitted a strange choking noise before he climbed onto my head.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as Bumblebee managed to make it to my hip before I grabbed him. "Bumblebee! Stop!" I cried.

Bumblebee tried desperately to scramble out of my grip, but I held him there firmly. "You've got a Decepticon on your shoulder!" he exclaimed.

"He's not mauling my face off, though," I informed the little yellow 'Bot. "Now why are you wanting to attack him?"

Bumblebee hung from my hand, finally calming down. "Optimus sent me to tell you that the Decepticons have finally broken free from their prison, but then I saw _him_" he gestured wildly at Blitzwing with his right hand "flying out of the room. I followed him, and realized that he was going to you."

I crossed my arms slightly. "I don't think you have to worry, Bumblebee. Blitzwing seems to respect those bigger than him. He also seemed to care _and_ remember that I don't like it when Decepticons storm my room, so let's go stop those morons so that I may make myself a hot chocolate, and watch TV." I kneaded my forehead with my free hand as I sighed. Then I put Bumblebee on the shoulder opposite of the one Blitzwing then hopped down on. I smirked when I heard Blitzwing's Random personality childishly blow a raspberry at Bumblebee.

Quickly, I ran up to my bedroom, where I was met by the cacophony of the battle. I groaned as my eardrums were assaulted by the sound of plastic swords and plastic fists hitting together. I stepped out into the middle of the battle and looked around wildly. Dreadwing was attacking Smokescreen and Wheeljack from above; Knock Out and an unknown Decepticon—one that was big and bulky and blue—were battling Bumblebee and Ratchet; the Twins looked like they were trying to choose which Decepticon to attack; the "Seeker Trio"—Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp—had been freed from my side table drawer and were attacking Prowl, but Mirage came to help him; and Optimus was facing off with Megatron. I had to giggle at that. Megatron was half Optimus' size.

Bumblebee wanted down, so I picked him up off of my shoulder and set him on my carpeted floor. Blitzwing was content to stay on my shoulder.

I watched as the battle continued before I had enough. "STOP!" I bellowed. My…bellow was so loud that I was shocked. It reverberated around the room and was heard above the clamour that was caused by plastic hitting plastic. It was like a shockwave, which caused the 'Bots and 'Cons to freeze and look up at me. I scowled at them and pointed at them with my right index finger. "You Decepticons are in so much trouble!" I declared.

A blue Decepticon walked out from under my desk. I studied him. He was wearing a red visor and a white facemask. I remembered him. He was the only Decepticon I fully recognised from my days of being a little girl. It was Soundwave.

"Megatron," he said in that familiar monotone voice that I would never forget. "Human: will make good on threat. Soundwave suspects: she does not respect you."

"Isn't that obvious?" Megatron snarled before he stalked up to me. I watched him as he took out his sword and thrust it at my leg. The thick jean material of the pant-leg caused the sword to rebound since it was only plastic. "Bow before me!" he exclaimed before he continued to and failed to stab my leg. I sighed and rolled my eyes before quickly flicked him onto his back with my toe and pinned him with my foot. I glared down at him.

"Soundwave: correct."

Megatron growled.

"This is my house, Megatron, not yours. I'm letting you stay here because I want to. I will not hesitate to relieve you of you limbs if you do not calm down. I'll do that now, actually," I told him. I bent down and held him down with a hand as soon as my foot was out of the way. It was easy, because he was so small, but he was squirming pretty violently. Once his arms were gone, he was wreathing in pain. I stood up and took a step back as the Seeker Trio helped him to his feet. I glared at the other Decepticons in warning. "That goes for you guys too," I growled.

I saw Knock Out glance away.

Blitzwing suddenly cackled loudly from where he was still standing on my shoulder. I glanced at him and saw that his random personality was still in control. "Be a good bot like me! She vont hurt me because I'm obedient!" he exclaimed. Then he laughed again.

* * *

Once the Autobots and the Decepticons had calmed down, I told them that the entire house was free for them to roam. I left my room and walked downstairs once I made sure another war wasn't going to break out in my room. A relieved sigh left me as I entered the kitchen and glanced at the clock. It was nearing dinner, and I needed to make myself something to eat. So I quickly grabbed a box of Kraft Dinner from the pantry and began to make it. I took out a pot and filled it with tap water before putting it on the stove. Turning on the stove I turned and got a brick of butter out of the fridge along with some skim milk.

As the water began to boil, I took the lid off of the pot and poured the contents of the Kraft Dinner box into it after I had taken the packet of powdered cheese out. Then I turned the heat of the stove down a bit as I felt someone small start tugging on my pant leg. I took a step back and looked down as I set the wooden spoon I was going to use to stir the pasta on the rim of the pot. I blinked when I saw that the one calling my attention was Jazz. I knelt down next to him as I listened to the water still in the pot boil. "What is it, Jazz?" I asked.

"Can ya give meh a lift ta the countahtop?" the small silver Transformer asked me.

"Sure…why?" I asked as I held out my hand and allowed him to step onto it. I straightened and then allowed him to step off onto the counter. I watched as he made himself comfortable by sitting on one of Grandma's boxes of tea.

"Ya're one strange femme," Jazz remarked. "Tall an' all organic. Friendly to Autobots an' a 'Con, yet terr'bly harsh wit the rest. Ya're so strange. If ya're a Cybertronian, I would have asked for permission ta interrogate ya."

I cocked an eyebrow as I went back to making my dinner. I stirred the pasta as I looked at Jazz out of the corner of my eye. "And if I was Cybertronian, how would I be interrogated?" I asked suspiciously.

Jazz smirked. "It is not a verbal interrogation if tha' is wha' ya thinkin'. Cybertronians are like yah computahs. One uses a cord ta plug inta the othah's processah in ordah ta gathah information."

I involuntarily shuttered. "Do you mean, like, you invade people's—I mean—other bots' heads in order to get info?" I was incredulous and slightly horrified. "Isn't that an invasion of privacy?"

Jazz chuckled. "When ya gotta get info from a prisonah o' war, tha's the way ta get it outta them."

"I suddenly find you slightly creepy, Jazz, since I have feeling that you have done a lot of those interrogations," I told him. I quickly finished making my dinner and took out a bowl and a spoon. I spooned all of the Kraft Dinner into the bowl, since there was no one else to eat it other than me, and then poured myself a glass of water.

After that was done, I took my food and my liquid into the living room and sat down on the couch. Grandma and Grandpa didn't really approve of the fact that I ate in the living room sometimes. But they weren't here, so I wouldn't have to listen to their comments.

I took a spoonful of the cheesy pasta and ate it before I picked up the TV remote and switched on the flat-screen HD TV my grandparents had managed to get their hands on. I flipped through the channels, looking for something to watch, as I noticed some of the Autobots and the Decepticons traipse into the room. What was really noticeable was the fact that the two groups of robots gave each other a wide berth. I just shook my head and turned the channel to The Hub.

To my surprise, an obnoxiously happy voice announced that a show called _Transformers: Prime _was on next. So I didn't change the channel as I began to watch.

I was confused at first because the episode took halfway through one of the seasons, and what I got of the show as the Autobots on the show went to a "stripped Energon mine" was that three of the 'Bots had "charges". Only one 'Bot was a girl, and there was only one human girl. Only two Autobots and two humans went to the mine: a big green one named Bulkhead that turned into something that looked like a Humvee, and the only girl Autobot named Arcee, who turned into a motorcycle that looked like a Ducati. She was also blue with pink accents. Arcee's charge was a black-haired, blue/grey-eyed teenager that was around sixteen, and Bulkhead's was a Japanese girl with black hair streaked with pink… She didn't sound all that Japanese, though I had a feeling that she was an exchange student.

"Do not take me for a fool, Starscream! I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the Dark Energon from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark, but you tried to raise your own undead warrior with it. It's no secret that you lost an arm in the process, which you've since had replaced."

And of course, there was Megatron and Starscream. Megatron, in this show, looked a lot like the Megatron that inhabited my house. Maybe he was a _Transformers: Prime_ toy.

Starscream, on the show, looked nothing like the Starscream that had been locked up in my side table drawer. The Starscream on the screen was tall, silver with red accents, and…and…_had stiletto-like heels for feet_! I had to blink a few times when I first saw him.

_He. Had. HEELS!_

But that was forgotten when the intensity of the episode grabbed my attention. Jack was alone, and he had to dig through the rock with a Decepticon drill. He ran into Megatron—had the chance to kill him, but didn't—eventually found Miko, who had been trapped with Bulkhead, found Arcee, stopped Starscream, and got the heck out of there.

By the time the episode was done, I found myself leaning forward, as if to get closer to the action, while I was suddenly sitting on the edge of my seat. My dinner was sitting on the coffee table in front of me, half eaten and now luke-warm. I blinked, shocked at how the show had stolen my attention, even though I knew nothing about it.

"Wow, couldn't take your optics off the action, huh?" a feminine voice suddenly asked me. I looked down and saw a smaller and more plastic version of the Arcee I had just seen on the TV. She was standing on the coffee table next to my dinner with her arms crossed.

Not wanting to look stupid, I rubbed my face in order to rid myself of the look of stupor on my face. "Yeah…" I managed to say. "That…that was cool."

The small female Transformer leaped across the expanse that separated the table from my knees and managed to land on my left leg. She then sat down and made herself comfortable. "It's been a while since I've been able to talk to another femme. Anyway, I guess you already know who I am." She took a deep breath. "I'm Arcee." There was a short pause as she glanced over to my left. I followed her gaze and saw that, while I had been watching the show, I had been joined by Jazz (I had left him on the counter…I guess he jumped down), Sideswipe, Smokescreen, and Prowl. My attention returned to Arcee when she hummed. "I overheard that your designation is Ashley."

I nodded. "…I…I saw you hiding in my closet earlier…why didn't you come out when the others were introduced and the Decepticons had been locked up?"

She looked up at me seriously. "I wanted to scope your housing unit out before I confronted you. I wanted to know that you wouldn't destroy us as soon as we fell into recharge. I also wanted to find Cliffjumper. He's not here."

I watched as she sat hunched over after she crossed her arms again. She looked depressed. I didn't like it when I saw someone depressed, even though I always was in that frame of mind. "I don't know…so many Autobots and Decepticons came flying out of that box in my room. Who knows if one of them was Cliffjumper? He could be hiding…"

Arcee's gaze snapped up to meet mine. Her eyes flashed angrily, making me wonder if I said the wrong thing. "How could you say that? I've searched every inch of this housing unit—except for the rooms where the doors were shut—and he's _not here_. If I can't go through those doors, then he wouldn't have been able to either," she growled.

I only blinked at her. I didn't know what to say. I never meant to insult her.

"Calm down, Arcee," Prowl said sternly from where he was sitting. My attention, along with Arcee's, was drawn over to him. I watched as the Kreon got to his feet and quickly walked over to us. I wasn't sure what he was going to say or do, and I wasn't sure who was going to be the receiver of a lecture. Was it going to be Arcee…or was it going to be me?

I helped Prowl up onto my knee where he could stand next to Arcee while still being able to see both me and her. I gave the short, Lego-like robot, my full, undivided attention.

"Now," Prowl said, pinning us both with a look that made me feel submissive for some reason. He turned to female robot. "Arcee, you must keep control of your temper. Our hostess, Ashley, was only caring about you."

I suddenly didn't want to hear her apologise. I was only trying to be nice, as Prowl had said, but she only came back and snapped at me. She didn't know what I had been through. Arcee looked up at me, but I saw that she wasn't going to apologise for snapping at me. I clenched my teeth and looked away. I didn't want to angry at her, but my fuse was almost all the down.

"Look," I finally ground out, glaring down at her. "I didn't mean to rub you the wrong way, _okay_? So you're scared that Cliffjumper is missing. So _what_? I'll…_we'll_ find him someday. He's probably stuck up in the attic for all I know. But listen to this," I said, keeping her from cutting me off as I saw her open her mouth, "I've lost both my mom and my dad, my parental units, _the people who gave me a life_." I was yelling now, and I had shoved her off of my lap. She was standing on the coffee table with Prowl. "They _died_ in an accident. _A drunk—_someone who has had too much to drink—_took them from me_ by crashing into the front of their vehicle." I felt hot from my anger. "So, I know you're worried about your friend, but _think about me_." I then got up from the couch and stormed up to my room. I slammed the door behind me before I raced across the room and flopped down onto my bed.

And then I began to cry. I never was good at hiding my sorrow.

There was total silence in my room. I had stopped thinking, and I could only focus on the fact that there was no noise or voices. I would have to go down there later and say I was sorry for my outburst, but I didn't feel like I had the strength to. I felt horrible. I didn't have a mother or a father, I yelled at what could have been a friend if she hadn't snapped at me, I hadn't finished my dinner, and I felt very alone.

I didn't want to be alone.

* * *

**More Decepticons! Wow.**

**Soundwave = G1**

**Breakdown, aka "Big and Bulky and Blue" = Prime**


	5. Painful Memories

**Really, am I really reduced to only **_**one**_** update per month with this fic?! Curse my writer's block!**

**Anyway, this chapter is shorter than the others because it didn't need to cover as much. And I think its slightly depressing. I didn't cry when I wrote this chapter, but I'm the kinda person that doesn't cry at much—sometimes *smirks* I promise the next chapter will be lighter and have humor. You just got ride this out.**

**I've decided to write responces to every review I get, which you'll find at the bottom of every chapter from now on. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

5 – **Painful Memories** – 5

Prowl was not pleased with Arcee's attitude to say the least. The Kreon only came up to the femme's knee-guard, but that didn't make him any less…scary since he was severely displeased with the blue street-bike. He was wearing a scowl on his faceplates as he looked up at Arcee.

"Our gracious host contains many more secrets then we first pertained," Dreadwing remarked from where he was standing atop the TV.

"But it's not like it was a horrible secret that she was keeping from us," Smokescreen pointed out.

"She p'obably didn' wan' anyone ta know tha' she doesn' 'ave any creators anymo'," Jazz added. "It seems ta be a sensitive subject."

And with those words, every bot in the living room, Autobot and Decepticon alike, turned to look at Arcee. They didn't say anything, just stared. She began to grow uncomfortable, and she wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to get out of this predicament. Arcee knew she had flown off the handle when Ashley told her that they could go look for Cliffjumper, and she knew that the human hadn't taken the anger directed at her lightly. It seemed to hit her hard…

"It explains why she is staying with her grandcreators," Prowl said. "It also shows how Cybertron's law and this planet's law are so similar. If a youngling's creators offline, they are sent to live with other family units. In this case, Ashley was sent to live with her grandcreators."

"The offlining of her creators must have been recent, then," Smokescreen concluded. "Because it gets easier to handle their absence the longer you've dealt with it, right?"

Arcee looked from one bot to the next as they spoke, realizing how much they took their host's feelings and emotions into consideration.

"Coming from a Cybertronian that knows how difficult it is to deal with loss," Dreadwing butted in, "this is a delicate subject. No one should speak of the offlinings until the bot hurting the most wants to talk about it."

"And how do you know this, 'Con?" Arcee snarled. She wanted to point her guns at him and shoot him so bad, but she knew they didn't work. If they had, there wouldn't be any Decepticons to worry about.

Dreadwing didn't say anything; he merely glared at the femme before he jumped off of the TV, transformed, and then flew down the hall.

Prowl turned back to look at Arcee, his battle and logic computers still trying to comprehend that a Decepticon had just given them advice about how to approach the matter of offline creators.

Smokescreen blinked a few times. "I'll go tell Optimus about this. He might know how to mend this…accident," he said. He then, also, transformed and drove down the hall.

* * *

The next day, I woke up in my bed still fully dressed. I must have fallen asleep while I had been crying.

I shuttered and wrapped my arms around myself as I drew my knees up. I lay on my side, wanting to forget what happened last night, to forget that my parents were never coming back. I also wanted to forget the dream I had last night, brought on by my feeling of being alone. I didn't want to be alone…I didn't want to be…alone.

…

_I found myself standing in the living room of the house I had grown up in. I was confused as to why I suddenly found myself there. I was alone in the house, and I remembered it was because my Mom and Dad were out shopping. But it was no big deal, I told myself. They always went out to get stuff, from food to electronics, without me._

_I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels in a bored manner, unsure of what I wanted to watch. The channels went from showing _Cash Cab_ to _Serial Killer Earth_. Some of the shows were ridiculous. I kept flipping through the channels until there was a knock at the door. I looked at the front door warily before I got to my feet and walked to it. Cautiously, I looked through the peep hole._

_On the other side of the door stood a police officer. He stood there, hands clasped in front of him, with a grim look on his face. I was confused. He didn't look like he was coming to investigate the house because I had been accused of something…_

_No…wait! No!_

_It couldn't have happened! Not that! It couldn't!_

_I opened the door and looked up at the officer with worried eyes. "What's happened?" I asked slowly, carefully._

"_Are you Ms. Ashley Paul?" he asked._

_Warily, I nodded. "Yes."_

_The officer looked me in the eye. "I'm sorry, but your parents were involved in an accident. They didn't make it."_

…

**I didn't want to be alone!**

I didn't want to continuously remember how my parents died. I didn't want to cry every time I realized that they weren't there. I just wanted to forget. Forget all the sad parts of my life and never remember them. But I couldn't. I couldn't…

The sound of a tiny, plastic fist knocking on the bottom of my door shook me out of my repetitive thoughts. I looked over at the door with sore, bloodshot eyes. Who was knocking at the door? By the sound of the tapping, he was very small. But who did I know that was that small?

Right. The toys.

It slowly came back to me. My grandparents' house was now inhabited by a race of toys that were warring against each other in a small civil war. All of the little aliens were boys except for one, who was a girl and had a bad temper. I didn't like her. She was like a ticking bomb that blew up every time you said something wrong. I didn't know her, so I didn't know what would set her off.

The knocking came again and I forced myself to my feet. I walked over to the door and opened it with a sigh. I looked down and stared at the small form of Optimus. "What can I do for you, Optimus Prime?" I asked in a tired voice.

He looked up at me with his blue eyes. "May you please pick me up? I would like to have a talk with you," he said.

I nodded before I bent over and carefully picked him up. I walked over to my desk and sat down in my blue desk chair. Slowly, I allowed him to walk out onto my desktop. And then I watched as he began to pace back and forth with his hands behind his back as he seemed to think about something. He went back and forth and back and forth and back and forth, and he continued to do this and I quickly forgot how many times he had done so. I eventually thought he wasn't going to say anything, but I was proved wrong.

"I understand what you are going through. The loss of loved ones is a devastating blow to one's life…"

* * *

I came downstairs after Optimus had a talk with me, feeling marginally better. I walked into the kitchen and made myself breakfast before I sat down in the living room and turned the TV on. _Man, when I first wake up when my grandparents are not home, I sure feel like a couch potato,_ I mentally mused before I changed the channel from the Hub to Teletoon Retro. As luck would have it (bad luck, I might add), the channel was playing an episode of the original _Transformers_ show that aired back in the 80's and when I was a kid.

With pursed lips, I watched as a plane-transformer dude "babysat" a grown woman in an episode called "The Girl Who Loved Powerglide". It wasn't the best, I had to think. But I quickly began to fall in love with the characters. Retro TV shows did that to me.

But the conversation I had with Optimus came back to me then. He had talked to me about how he understood what it was like to lose someone. He told me about someone named Elita-1. She had been his "girlfriend", so to speak. But then Megatron killed her. That had made my heart wrench painfully, and I made a mental note to remind myself that later, I was going to do something painful to Megatron, just 'cause. But we had to get along, I realized.

We couldn't continue to fight a war here. We had to work together so Wheeljack may be able to finish his space bridge and send them all home. I didn't need Decepticons sabotaging the scientist's work and making my life miserable. I really didn't need that, especially after what had happened the night before.

I felt Bumblebee crawl up onto my right knee and sit down. He faced the TV as another _The Transformers_ episode came on, this one being titled "More Than Meets the Eye Part 1". Bumblebee got excited when he saw himself helping Wheeljack to get these glowing rods back to the Autobot base. It was cute to watch the Bumblebee on the screen and then look down at the Bumblebee that was on my knee. I smiled every time his expression changed from a frown to a smile or when he would laugh.

But I was eventually interrupted when a knock came to the door. With a sigh, I muted the TV and got to my feet, being careful not to let Bumblebee tumble to the floor. I set him down on the coffee table and walked over to the front door. Carefully, I peeked through the peep-hole to see who was on the other side. I smiled when I saw it was the neighbor from across the street.

I opened the door and smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Anderson!" I greeted.

"Why hello, Ashley," she smiled. "Is your grandmother or grandfather home?"

I shook my head. "Nope. They're out at their ranch, getting it ready so that we can spend Christmas there."

"Oh dear," the woman sighed. She looked at me with worried eyes. "Can you babysit my two little boys, then?"

"Kevin and Kaleb?" I asked. Twins, Kevin and Kaleb Anderson were little terrors often nicknamed Flamer (Kevin) and Bouncy (Kaleb) because of their personalities. Some of their babysitters could handle the two three year olds, and some could not. I had heard a lot of rumors from the neighbors that you should never babysit them, because they were terrors, but I didn't believe them. If you respected the little guys and handled them right, the babysitting would be heaven.

Mrs. Anderson nodded. She looked hesitant. "Could…could you take care of them…?" she asked, her voice quiet.

I blinked a few times before, almost against my will, I said, "Yes. Sure! I'd love to!"

Mrs. Anderson beamed. "Thank you, Ashley! I bring them by before I have to head out tonight!" she said before she walked away.

I closed the door behind her and locked it before pressing my back against it. I slid down to the floor as I thought about what I had just done. I had said yes to babysitting Kevin and Kaleb Anderson when my emotions were on a rollercoaster ride. What had possessed me to do that? Was it my need of family-induced comfort (even though the twins were not related to me), or was it because I wanted to get my mind off of the toys?

Wait, the toys!

"Oh no…" I whispered, suddenly cold with realization. I had totally forgotten about my little house guests! What if the kids blabbed about them if they saw them?

No, they wouldn't do that…would they? They _were_ just kids. If they said something about the 'Bots and 'Cons by accident, people would write it off just as their imaginations running wild. It would be fine. Would it?

* * *

Later, I gathered the 'Bots (and the 'Cons that had any interest in what I was going to say) together in the middle of the living room. They stood before me and looked up at me intently as I pieced together what I was going to say. When I was ready, I cleared my throat and smiled. "Thanks for coming, guys," I said. "Now, I'll cut to the chase. I'll be taking care of two little kids—twins," I smirked slightly when I noticed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker perk up at the mention of 'twins', "in a little while. I need you all to be on your best behaviour."

"Would you like us to hide while they're here?" Optimus inquired.

I shook my head. "Nope. You can interact with them, talk with them, do anything with them, really, but I must implore that you do not start any battles while they're here. I don't need to explain to Mrs. Anderson why Kevin and Kaleb have scorch marks on them. And Decepticons," I pointed off at the cluster of male Cybertronians with red eyes, "It wouldn't hurt to be calm and gentle for once. Not all wars are won through fighting. I also don't Megatron stabbing one of little boys in the eye if he gets angry, so Soundwave," I pointed over at the blue cassette player, "disarm your sweet, arrogant, misunderstood," the words were literally dripping with sarcasm, "leader before the two get here."

"Acknowledged," the monotone mech confirmed before he deployed two of his cassettes and left, leaving them to gather data while he was gone.

I could hear a few of the toys snickering as I continued. "No swearing of any kind, not 'frag', 'slag', 'fraggit', 'slaggit', 'scrap', or anything in between. I don't care if those words might not have any general meaning to us humans, but if one of the little boys says it back home, their mother might become suspicious and may never allow them back here again."

A few of the 'Bots nodded, and only one or two 'Cons even acknowledged what I had said. "Be gentle," I told them before I turned and walked from the room. I went up to my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I thought about how I had mindlessly accepted responsibility of babysitting two young lives. I thought about how Arcee had affected me so badly. Why had I allowed her to do that? Was I such a pushover? Was I? Was I so weak that I allowed mere _words_ to affect me?

Was I that much of a wimp?

* * *

**XxShadowfangxX:** Glad you liked the chapter! See you at the next one!

**SJSGirl:** How can you not laugh at Prime Starscream? And I guess, when he goes into pleading mode with those big red optics, how can the evil Megatron refuse? He can actually, and one day Starscream will run out of chances.

**Sammywolfstar:** She'll get over it eventually. :) It takes time. I remember crying over my grandmother's brother's death, since we had been "close" when I went to visit him when I was six. It took a while.

**Zrexheartz:** Why thank you! :)

**Kaitlyn Thorne:** Thanks :D Yeah, things are gonna get really complicated now. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it.

**Naughtia: **I don't know why Arcee has such a bad temper. I often wonder "What crawled up _her_ tailpipe and died?" XD But everyone is different, even giant robots from Cybertron. Though I wish she'd calm down a little and stop acting like the world's against her sometime. She gets into these deep discussions that Optimus Prime can't even stop (and those make her sound like my mom sometimes). "When he says stop, you stop." – Ratchet.

And how could you not have that reaction with a guy wearing heels? *laughs*

**ForgotMyName2Day:** Great idea! "The Kreo Trio" = Epic!

**Apocalyptos:** Thanks! :D

**Dejathoris:** *fist bump* Keep on rocking, then girl! :D Thanks for the review!


	6. Baking Cookies, Brawls, and Twins

**Hey, all my readers, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like, and I hope it's not rushed, because I wanted this up before I went two days without internet :( I've made you wait long enough, though not much twin action happens yet. More prep, it seems.**

* * *

6 – **Baking Cookies, Brawls, and Twins** – 6

I freshened myself up and made sure my hair was in a ponytail before I went downstairs. I remembered how the boys liked cookies, and I remembered how Grandma always made cookies for them. They were going to expect it.

Stepping into the kitchen, I moved over to the pantry and began to pull out the necessary ingredients for chocolate chip cookies—chocolate chip cookies with milk and white chocolate chips. They would like those, I hope.

I got a mixing bowl out and a wooden spoon and began to make the cookie dough. My mouth began to water as I mixed the egg in with the butter and brown sugar. I loved making cookies. I've always liked making cookies. As I thought about how I always made cookies, I quickly whipped the egg into the batter. I had to make sure that the egg was in there good or the whole recipe could flop. If it flopped, the twins would have no fresh cookies.

A small figure appeared beside the bowl after I set it down. I looked and saw it was Breakdown, the Decepticon I saw fighting alongside Knock Out when the war broke out in my room the day before. I looked into his yellow eyes for less than a second before I continued to make the cookie dough. "What do you want, Breakdown?" I sighed.

"Are you making cookies?" he asked.

I glanced at him. "Yeah…why?"

He blinked a few times. "Can…can I help? Back on Cybertron I used to bake cookies…but on Cybertron, they were called 'oil cakes'—our version of cookies was, anyway."

I looked at him in mild surprise. He wanted to help me make chocolate chip cookies? This seemed out of character for him. I couldn't possibly see him wearing an apron and oven mitts. He was a warrior, not a baker. I stopped mixing the cookie dough and looked at him straight on. "You, Breakdown, want to bake cookies?" I put the pole down and crossed my arms. "I don't find that very believable. Are you going to try and poison the dough or something?"

Breakdown seemed shocked that I would suggest such a thing. "No, no, no! I just want to make cookies!"

I leaned down close so that I was in his face. "Are you sure about that?"

Breakdown pressed his lips firmly together before he nodded once.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Breakdown?" Knock Out mused out loud. He lazily twirled his Energon prod around in his servos as he reclined back in the lazyboy that sat in the living room. Mirage sat cross-legged above the vain medic, on the headrest, watching him intently.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Mirage said in his cultured voice. "Ashley probably came across him and dealt with him."

Knock Out looked at him. "She wouldn't pull of his arms, would she?" he asked, a doubtful edge in his voice.

Bumblebee jumped up onto the recliner and sat down on the right armrest. "I dunno," he chuckled. "Remember what she did to Megatron? The leader of you guys is still walking around without _arms_…"

"Can it, bug!" Knock Out snarled, sitting up. He pointed his Energon prod at the VW Beetle-transformer for a good measure. "Breakdown is not like Megatron! Breakdown knows respect!"

"How much respect?" Mirage inquired, an eyebrow cocked.

"A lot of respect, Towers _snob_!" Knock Out growled. Mirage stiffened at the insult and went to counter it, but was cut off as the Decepticon medic continued. "He buffed Megatron's armor whenever he went to speak before the Decepticon masses; he follows every order that came from our lord's voicebox. Don't tell me Breakdown doesn't show any respect!"

"Never did," Bumblebee chuckled. Knock out merely glared at the scout before he tackled him with a roar. He tried to stab Bumblebee with his prod, but since none of their weapons worked; it was like stabbing someone with a two-pronged pole-fork.

Mirage was about to dive into the fray when the rational side of his processor sharply reminded him that Ashley would not appreciate if a brawl took place in the living room. Especially when she was going to be taking care of a set of twins.

Without a second though, he jumped off of the lazy boy and took off running towards the kitchen. When he reached the correct door, he charged in and across the room until he came to a screeching halt by Ashley's cloth covered pedes. He craned his neck in order to look up at her while she spooned organic matter onto a large slab of metal. "Ashley!" he called, attempting to gain her attention.

* * *

I heard someone call my name before someone insistently began to tug on my pant leg. I glanced at Breakdown, who was elbow-deep in the cookie-dough, making sure to create balls of it that were evenly sized. Then I looked down. I was surprised to see Mirage standing there, gripping my right pant let with one of his blue hands. He was staring up at me with a calm look of worry. "What is it, Mirage?" I asked.

Breakdown stopped what he was doing and looked down over the edge of the counter.

"Knock Out has started a brawl with Bumblebee. You may want to stop it before it destroys the living room," he informed me.

I sighed. Really? I couldn't turn my back for more than half an hour? I put the spoon I was using to scoop up cookie-dough and looked at Breakdown again. "Help me rein in your partner, will you?" I asked. The orange-faced Decepticon looked up at me and nodded. I held out my hand and waited for him to step onto it before I turned and walked into the living room. Mirage had sat down on top of my foot, and rode it into the room.

When I took in the "brawl", I shook my head and clicked my tongue disapprovingly. I could clearly see that Bumblebee was on the defensive and that Knock Out was on the offensive. I crouched down and set Breakdown on the floor before I quickly walked over to the two before I grabbed them. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Knock Out exclaimed after I pulled him away from Bumblebee. "I was teaching that bug about Breakdown's loyalty!"

I narrowed my eyes and glared. "I'm pretty sure Breakdown's loyal," I informed him before I turned and made him look down at his partner.

Breakdown crossed his arms and Knock Out laughed nervously. "Hello there, Breakdown… where were you?" Knock Out said.

"Helping Ashley bake cookies to feed you all—including the soon-to-come fleshy twins," the blue Decepticon told the red one. I set Knock Out down on the floor and after I straightened, I looked at Bumblebee.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

The little VW Beetle-transformer nodded. I set him down on my shoulder, and walked back into the kitchen. Mirage was still sitting on my foot, since I could still feel him there. But walked over to the kitchen sink and turned it on as Bumblebee jumped off of my shoulder. He landed next to the sink and watched as I washed my hands. I saw him glancing from my hands to the cookie-dough and back. Mirage climbed up my leg and onto the counter, and joined Bumblebee in watching me wash my hands.

"Hey, do you two want to help me make cookies? You'll have to wash your hands first, though."

* * *

The last batch of cookies was in the oven and both Mirage and Bumblebee were dotted with dough-scraps. Mirage looked slightly disgusted at his current state, but Bumblebee was smiling, not caring if he was dirty. Mirage ripped a glob of dough and threw it away in a random direction. He then began to rub at the spot that the dough had been stuck to in order to try and get rid of the stickiness it had left behind. I chuckled. "Don't worry, Mirage. I'll fill the empty sink with water and soap and you two can have a bath. I need you to be clean anyway. I don't need Kevin or Kaleb licking one of you when I'm not looking."

Bumblebee was the one to nod. Mirage simply stared at me. I quickly cleaned everything up and put it into the dishwasher. I turned it on before I put the plug in the bottom of the right-hand sink and started filling it with water. Quickly, I poured a little bit of vanilla scented dish-soap in the bottom so it could lather, and stood back to wait. When it was full enough, I turned off the tap, tested the water, and after I dubbed it not too hot and not too cold, I picked up Mirage and Bumblebee and gently set them down in the water.

Mirage stiffened and sunk to the bottom while Bumblebee flailed around. I laughed heartily before I cautioned them. "You don't want to soak the cookies like you almost caused them to fall to the floor, right?" I told them.

They nodded as Bumblebee stilled. They quickly began to scrub the dough off of their armor as I recalled what happened with a small laugh. Mirage and Bumblebee had rolled and packed balls of dough until all the dough was gone. But then Bumblebee stumbled backwards into the racks, and Mirage tried to stop him. They both almost sent the cookies to the floor, but I managed to stop the catastrophe. Now the cookies were safely put away in a Tupperware container.

When they cleaned themselves off, I held out two towels and waited for them to climb out of the sink. When they had, they took the towels and dried themselves off. After they were done, they handed the towels back to me before they scrambled up onto my shoulders. I chuckled quietly before I quickly tossed the towels to the side and walked back into the living room. There, I found most of the Autobots and a couple of the Decepticons were sitting in front of the TV, which was connected to my laptop, which I hadn't bothered to unplug yet. They had found Netflix on my laptop, and had browsed it.

I blinked a few times when I saw what they were watching.

A grey robot with red eyes transformed into a tiny gun that dropped into a miss-matched robot's hands. A bunch of familiar robots came rushing at them, and I instantly remembered what was going on. It had disturbed me greatly when I had watched it when I was little.

The miss-matched robot was called "Autobot X", but possessed the mind of Spike Witwicky, who had been seriously injured. He was so confused that he didn't know if the Autobots were his friends or not.

"_The Transformers_ is on Netflix? I never knew!" I exclaimed.

Wheeljack turned to look up at me while everyone else continued to watch the show. "I hope you don't mind that we used your Lap Top," he said.

"I don't mind, Wheeljack. Enjoying it?"

Optimus turned to look at me as well. "Indeed. It seems like we all are," Wheeljack replied.

"Are you from this world?" I gestured to the TV.

Optimus shook his head. "I…believe," he told me as the episode ended. Wheeljack and Optimus turned back towards the TV as Jazz quickly dashed over to the laptop and clicked on the "Back to Browse" button. Quickly, he typed "Transformers" in the search bar, and _The Transformers_ popped up first, followed by _Transformers: Dark of the Moon_ and _Transformers: Prime_. Jazz moved the arrow over _Transformers: Dark of the Moon_, but stopped.

"Shouldn't we watch the first movie first?" I asked.

"Do ya 'ave it?" Jazz asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Where can ya get it?" he stared at me from behind his visor.

"At the store," I told him. "But I can't go out now; the twins are due to come over in a few minutes. I need you all to be good while I straighten up the living room."

I turned my back and straightened the cushions on the lazyboy that had been knocked askew during Knock Out's and Bumblebee's scuffle. And as I set down the last cushion, the doorbell rang. I straightened, made sure there was no cookie dough on my shirt or in my hair, before walking quickly to the front door. I smiled as I opened the door and took in the sight of Mrs. Anderson, Kevin, and Kaleb. Kaleb was in Mrs. Anderson's arms and was bouncing slightly, while Kevin clung to her left leg.

"Hello!" I greeted happily. "Is it time for the little ones to come over?"

Mrs. Anderson nodded with a grin. "Yep!"

"Where are you going, anyway?" I asked as the twins were handed to me. I grunted in surprise when both boys wanted to be in my arms, and when they were, I was surprised at how much they weighed. For goodness sake, they were only three!

"I'm going out to dinner with my husband. It will be the first time we've done it since those two were born," the woman replied.

"Well, good for you, Mrs. Anderson!" I congratulated her.

Quickly, she handed me the boys' things and I managed to grab the handles of the backpacks without dropping them or the boys. With a kind goodbye, Mrs. Anderson shut the door behind her and I was left standing there, staring at it.

* * *

Once I had sorted through my thoughts I had walked into the living room and set the boys down on their feet. But I kept a hand on them in case they decided to run away. Quickly, I scanned the living room for any of the Autobots or Decepticons and saw that the living room was suspiciously empty of all forms of alien robot toys. My laptop had even been disconnected from the TV and closed.

My eyes narrowed. Either the alien toys had gone off and started another battle behind my back, or they were truly not in the room…

I straightened and moved my hands to rest them on the boys' tawny heads. I slowly scanned the living room again before I hesitantly opened my mouth. "Guys? They're here…" I called. "…Uh…where did you go?"

There was silence, and I knew Kevin and Kaleb were getting antsy. I was getting suspicious as to what my little houseguests were up to when I heard the sound of two tiny engines. I looked in the direction the sound was coming from, which sounded like the hall that lead to the stairs. Kevin and Kaleb turned around as I did and gripped my pant legs out of what I could only guess was habit. For a few seconds, nothing appeared and all I could hear were two little engines before I heard Sideswipe ask, "Are they here yet, Ashley? Are the twins here yet?" And with that, a small silver Corvette Stingray and a little yellow Lamborghini appeared in sight and drove towards me and the boys.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker transformed just as they came within three feet of us and landed on their feet gracefully. Kevin and Kaleb were looking at the two curiously, and I knew why. Once I had to house sit and babysit the boys. When the Hub advertised that the show _Transformers: Rescue Bots_ was on next, the two had urged me to stay on the channel so that they could watch. Apparently, they were big fans of Griffin Rock, the rescue team, and the four robots they worked with. One was a police cruiser, another was a fire truck, and the last two were a helicopter and a bulldozer. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were vastly different from the Rescue Bots.

Being the ever cheerful and socially adept one, Sideswipe raised a servo and waved at the boys. "Hey, how're ya doin'?"

Kevin and Kaleb slowly waved back, but didn't say anything.

"You two, this is Kevin and Kaleb. Boys, this is Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

* * *

The boys settled down on the couch with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, and it seemed like they were taking it well. I had logged on to Netflix on my computer and had it still hooked up to the TV, using it to play _Rescue Bots_ at the boys urging. I sat down on the couch adjacent to the one both sets of twins were sitting on with a cup of hot chocolate as the helicopter bot screamed and jumped into the police cruiser-bot's arms while they were stranded on an island.

Kevin and Kaleb laughed while the Autobot twins snickered. I allowed a small snicker before I sipped my hot drink. What I learned about this show, since I had to sit and watch it, that it was cute and witty.

Mirage stealthily crawled up my sleeve and stood up on my shoulder. "The others are coming," he whispered by my ear. "Optimus thought it would be better to introduce only a few of us at a time. He didn't want to overwhelm the…er…the sparklings."

I nodded knowingly. "I understand, Mirage. Thank you." I smiled at him briefly before he climbed down my shoulder and disappeared from sight. I leaned back in the chair a little bit more as the characters on the TV found a pirate ship in a hidden cavern. I heard the Autobots and a couple of Decepticons trickle into the room. After he greeted the boys, Bumblebee sat down next to me.

Blitzwing copied him, but with his Random personality, so he was cackling crazily.

Slowly the boys met all the bots, and I grinned, having a feeling that this babysitting experience would be good.

* * *

**SJSGirl: **It will take a long time for the possible relationship they could have had between each other to mend. You'll see a lot more of it next chapter.

**Shadowsteak:** Thanks!

**zrexheartz:** Why?

**Princess of Dreams (Guest):** It could.

**Enchanted:** I they aren't!

**lydiathetigeropean:** Good idea. I'm thinking of feeding them other foods.

**jazz5454:** Okay.

**Sammywolfstar:** In the story, there are about 12 Autobots and 8 Decepticons, I think.

**Naughtia:** They probably will. I thought it would be cool if the twins would like a human set of twins. Pranks? Just around the corner.

**Kaitlyn Thorne: **This babysitting even is going to be chaotic, that is why it has been contained for the next chapter. 3000 or more words of chaos in the form of Autobots, Decepticons, and human toddlers. And one has to act like a drill sergeant in order to get their point across.

**Cutie Kyuubi: **Ya gotta wait a tiny bit more, but it will be great.

**Dejathoris:** Glad you are!

**markzilla6895: **I don't think Shockwave will be appearing… maybe after they get back to their dimension…


	7. Twins

**Sorry for the long wait. My muse decided to go on vacation to the Bahamas, so I was left back here, trying to figure out what to write next. But I did it! And the next chapter is here! I hope you like. And 15 reviews! THANKS A BUNCH!**

**(Note: I have to laugh, I get to babysit from 1:00PM to 5:00PM today. Glad I am homeschooled!)**

* * *

7 – **Twins** – 7

You know how I gave off that feeling of feeling like I was in control earlier? Well, I shouldn't have felt like that. A soon as Kevin and Kaleb were finished watching their second _Rescue Bots_ episode, they dove into their hidden pools of energy that they had hidden somewhere in their bodies and started getting into mischief. With Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in the lead, they vanished from the living room, heading up the stairs.

I sighed and got up from the couch. I set down my empty mug on the coffee table before I dashed to the bottom of the staircase. I looked up the stairwell and could hear both the boys and the Autobot twins laughing (or giggling) from wherever they were on the second floor. "What. The. Heck? Already?" I voiced. I should have known better. Toddlers were known to get into mischief and when you add the Autobot twins, you'd _know_ that there was going to be trouble. "Oh, please, _don't touch Grandpa's priceless model car collection_!" I moaned.

Turning around, I went back to the living room and looked down at the Autobots and Decepticons scattered around the room. "Guys," I sighed. "I think both sets of twins have gone into prank mode. I need a couple of you to keep an eye on them and see what they're up to. I don't need those four destroying everything!"

"Why don't you go and check them out?" Wheeljack asked.

I put my hands on my hips. "They'll hear me coming and hide the evidence!"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker might even help them do it," Ratchet added.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to introduce those two to Kevin and Kaleb," I mused.

"Mirage, Jazz, recon," Optimus ordered. I watched as the two mentioned bots nodded before disappearing upstairs. I wrung my hands in anxiety before I turned and walked into the kitchen. It was dinnertime, and the little boys would be hungry. The smell of something good cooking would bring them running.

I decided on making spaghetti. I took out the spaghetti noodles and filled up a pot of water. I put the pot on the stove and turned on the element it was sitting on, then went on my own business, waiting for the water to boil. I used my phone to check my email as I waited. There were no new messages.

Tiny, tiny jet engines caught my attention, and I looked up as Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp landed on the island. The little purple and black Kreon ran over to the open package of the noodles and pulled one out. Starscream stood in the middle of the island, trying to look dignified as Thundercracker went over to examine the noodle with Skywarp.

When the water finally boiled, I put half of the noodles in the package into the pot of water after I turned the temperature on the element down. I then went and got some Ragu spaghetti sauce and took out three bowls. Once the spaghetti noodles were done, I drained the pot and dumped the sauce into it. Mixing quickly, I brought out the shredded mozzarella and dumped a lot in before mixing some more. And before the Kreo Trio that had decided to supervise me could meddle with anything, I was done.

* * *

Mirage and Jazz called an all-clear, and I went upstairs to gather up both sets of twins. I sat Anderson Twins down at the kitchen table and set a bowl each down in front of them, with the spaghetti noodles inside neatly cut so it would be harder for them to choke on it. I set a plate of uncut spaghetti on my place at the table, and set a smaller bowl of cut spaghetti in the middle of the table. I sat down to eat after I called the Transformers to the table. Dreadwing was the first to appear in the kitchen, landing on the table in front of the bowl of free-for-all spaghetti.

Calmly, I twirled some of the delicious tomato and cheese drenched noodles onto my fork as I eyed the Decepticon seeker. I placed the spaghetti into my mouth and removed the fork. Chewing, I watched as the blue alien toy picked up a noodle piece and examined it. "Is this…a form of sustenance?" he asked slowly.

I swallowed. "Yep. Try it. I don't want you guys eating cookies all the time," I told him as a reply.

Instinctively, I held myself as still as possible as I watched Dreadwing place the noodle in his mouth. I figured they had some form of teeth in their little mouths because of their ability to chew the cookies, and whenever Random was in control of Blitzwing, his jack-o-lantern-like face had teeth.

He chewed and he chewed and he chewed and he chewed, and I wondered if would ever swallow. When he finally did, a contemplative look appeared on his face. I watched with round eyes as he nodded. "My systems accept the alternate source of fuel," he said.

I sighed in relief. "That's good," I managed to say before the other Decepticons arrived along with the Autobots. They clustered around the bowl of free-for-all spaghetti as I slowly ate mine. I looked over at the Anderson boys, and saw that their faces were covered with spaghetti sauce as were their hands. I smiled fondly, laughing inside at their table manners.

I checked on my little houseguests and saw that some were picking at the food, wondering if it was good or not, while others were trying to shove as much as they could into their mouths. It kind of reminded me of the time when my youth group bought a plastic roof gutter and had sanitised it. Then they filled it with different flavoured ice creams and we were allowed to chow down on as much as we could get into ourselves before time was up. I ate so fast that I ended up giving myself a brain freeze.

Sideswipe was one of the 'Bots/'Cons that was shoving his face with as much spaghetti as he could, while his brother, Sunstreaker picked at it. But I did see him eat some.

When I was finished, I saw that Kevin and Kaleb had finished as well. I got up from the dinner table and took the empty plates and put them in the sink. I rinsed them out and put them in the dishwasher before I turned and grabbed the little boys as they attempted to run from the table, hands and faces covered with sauce. But I kept one firm hand on them and steered them towards the bathroom. Ratchet followed closely.

The medic helped me clean them up, and once the tomato was off, I let them go back to the living room. But when I followed them, I saw that they hadn't returned to the living room. I facepalmed. I should have known not to let them out of my sight.

To make it worse, when I checked the kitchen, I saw that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had disappeared as well.

This time, I didn't wait to see if any Autobots and Decepticons would help me keep an eye on them. I marched upstairs, knowing fully that they were up there, and got ready to bring them downstairs, give them a talking to, and make them watch cartoons for the rest of the time. Give them a time-out in way, if you will.

I made it to the top of the stairs and glanced both ways down the hall. I could hear giggling coming from the left, and followed it. I walked lightly, as to keep them from knowing I was coming until it was too late. I continued to walk forward, not knowing what room they were in now, since all giggling had stopped. And there were three rooms at the end of the hall: Grandma and Grandpa's room to the left, a storage room to the right, and the bathroom at the end. The storage room door and the bedroom door were closed, but the bathroom door was open.

I assumed that the boys had gone into the bathroom and hadn't shut the door behind them. So I quickly walked up to the door and pushed it open as I walked in. But as soon as my foot hit the linoleum, it slid out from underneath me. I squeaked in fear as I went crashing to the ground.

The world spun for a bit as I heard giggling followed by the sound of running footsteps. I growled. That had hurt, darn it! That was a prank that had gone too far, and it was only the first one!

Slowly, I crawled out of the bathroom and took my socks off before I stood up. Another growl left me before I stalked down the hall following the sound of revving engines and giggles downstairs. What I had slipped on, which smelled suspiciously like my Ocean Breeze scented Body Satin body wash. That soap was hard for me to buy, I was always wary of my budget.

Hopefully there was still some in the bottle.

I came down onto the main floor, emitting an aura of doom. I glided heavily into the living room and saw Kevin and Kaleb sitting innocently on the couch, surrounded by several of my surprise guests. I softly stormed over to them, an unhappy frown on my face. "_Kevin_… _Kaleb_…" I said, a warning tone in my voice. "What did you do upstairs?" I crossed my arms and leaned all my weight on my right leg. "Don't lie, you know it's wrong."

Their little eyes widened in shock and I watched as they took in the soap covering me. They didn't say anything, so I smirked. "It's a good thing your mother is home now, because it is almost your bedtime," I said.

Sideswipe whined that his new partners in crime had to now leave, and the Anderson twins grumbled, but they got off of the couch anyway.

* * *

I sat down with a relieved sigh, thankful that the boys were out of my hands. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been locked in the makeshift "brig" Ironhide and Ratchet had constructed, and the other Autobots and Deceptions were behaving. I wasn't ready to head off to bed, so I turned on the TV and switched the channel to Showcase. _NCIS_ was on, but it ended up being an episode I had already watched. I stared at it dully as the characters Ducky and Palmer rooted around in some dead guy's guts.

Megatron decided to show his face at that moment, and I watched as he walked up to me with Soundwave behind him, holding his master's arms. "Ashley: Lord Megatron has a request," the blue boom-box-transformer informed.

I crossed my arms and looked down at the little toy. "Okay…what would you like, Megatron?"

He glared at me. "I demand that you give me back my arms!" he exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes and just looked at him closely. "So you want your arms back? Well I give them back, but only because I want to do something with you," I told him.

The mini Decepticon snarled at me, but followed me back to where his arms were—on my dresser. I lifted him up and set them next to them before I noticed Knock Out sauntering passed my open door. "This has to be done by a _professional_," I said with a wicked grin. Quickly, I threw myself forward, and though I slammed into the carpeted floor (_hard_) I pinned the red medic to the floor with my hands.

"Score!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this?!" the vain toy demanded.

Slowly, I got to my knees, holding the squirming Decepticon tightly with both hands. "Megatron needs your assistance. Something about his arms?" I explained vaguely. I set the toy down beside his leader, who was laughing. "Fix his arms, I want to do something with him."

"Good or bad?" Knock Out asked warily.

I smirked evilly. "Good."

* * *

**Princess of Dreams (Guest): **Thanks. Got the idea from *The-Starhorse's comics on deviantART. Breakdown baking cookies sounds right, even though it's _so_ OOC for him.

**Enchanted:** Well, I hope it was hectic enough. I'm not sure…

**lydiathetigeropean:** I have updaterz!

**Cutie Kyuubi:** Yeah, Blitzwing. Didn't really get a part in this chapter.

Blitzwing (Random): HAHAHA! That's because I vas in jour homework! EATING IT! HAHAHA!

**SJSGirl:** Yeah, you don't want overwhelmed children. They tend to scream and cry when they are.

**Jazz Is My Lil Ninja:** I have updated it. Did you like?

**Naughtia:** We'll get to see next chapter what Megatron is going to do with his arms after they're reattached. 'Tis gonna be fun. :D

**Sammywolfstar: **You're welcome.

**Kaitlyn Thorne: **Didn't hit a soft spot, thank goodness. Can't wait to write about Jazz's reaction to seeing himself die on the Transformers movie. I feel evil for saying that.

**A'isha Ishtar: **Huh? I couldn't quite decipher that, and if it contains swear words, I'm not quite sure I want to find out. I keep waiting for my Fall of Cybertron Jazz to come to life, but I know he won't XD I saw those Transformers toys in McDonalds, though I didn't get one :P Oh well… And Mirage. I'm the same, Bayverse Mirage and G1 Mirage share the spot of 'My Favourite Transformer'. How can they not? Bayverse Mirage: Italian accent. G1 Mirage: My favourite colour BLUE. There are other reasons too. Workin' on the Dreadwing, mah friend. Workin' on it. And you were not rambling—I LOVE it when people talk to me!

**zrexheartz:** It's okay!

**CrazywithaComputer:** Yeah, that's funny! And I can't wait to write that!.

**Transformersbaby:** Updated!

**Random Reviewer:** Curiousity quenched?

**xNymira: **Thanks great, thanks!


End file.
